


Goretober Writing Challenge

by Tabby (Golden_Tiger)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood, Characters freaking the fuck out, Death, Demon AU, Drowning, Fairies, Fear, Fuck my procrastination, Gen, Gore, Hallucinations, I doubt I’ll be able to get all 31 prompts done but I can try, Illness, Mentions of Suicide, Mermaids, Murder, Supernatural Creatures, That wonderful stuff, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Tiger/pseuds/Tabby
Summary: I’m gonna try and do all 31 prompts for this. Tags will be added as I go. This is my first time doing one of these, so let’s do this. These will vary in length. I’m not looking to write a whole story, just fulfill the prompt.





	1. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains mentions of character death due, mentions of suicide, and murder

It was dark out as was usual for the man as he trekked through the woods, fallen leaves and twigs crunching and cracking underfoot like thin bones. His glasses were dirty, but he didn’t have the mind to clean the lenses. Not now. No, he was on a mission. His glasses could not blind him when he was being led to where he needed to go, a constant static in the back of his head. Spread it. That’s what it said. Spread it. Spread the Sickness. Alex did his best to ignore this though he was infected. Not as much as some others, but still infected. The creature had poisoned his mind, warped it. He needed to kill all the infected and then himself. That was the only way to end it. Brian was dead. Alex had made sure of it after he had fallen off the balcony. He shot Jay. Amy and Jessica had disappeared, but they weren’t infected that he knew of. Jay hadn’t been either, at least not that the film director knew of, but he kept meddling. Kept searching for answers. If he had just stayed out of things like a sensible person then maybe he would still be alive and well. Too bad. There were other people Alex had killed, people he didn’t know. People he didn’t care for at all. His mission took priority, and now he was after the one who had seemingly started it all. Timothy Wright. If he hadn’t shown up, none of this would have happened. He was patient zero in this outbreak. It was his fault for not keeping himself contained, for allowing that creature to spread amongst them. He was going to kill him, end this thing once and for all. That was how it needed to be.


	2. Outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains hallucinations, illness affecting the mind, amnesia, hospitals, and violent fits

“Mr. Merrick? Can you hear me? Mr. Merrick?”

Jay shifted as he heard the lady’s voice. It was too shrill for his liking. A groan left him. He had a headache too. Wait, where was he? He doesn’t remember a lady being in his house. Opening his eyes revealed a room much too bright for his liking, the male quickly closing them again. Not his house. Everything was sterile. Too sterile. Jay wasn’t a insanely clean person, but he wasn’t excessively messy either. There was no way this was the house he was renting. Was he in a hospital? Why? As he tried to get up, he found that he could only get so far, both wrists cuffed to the bed. This sent a spike of fear through him. “Wait, where am I? What’s going on?” His eyes darted around, searching the room. It was empty aside from the nurse and him currently. He was hooked up to a heart monitor but not really anything else. “Why am I here? Why am I chained to the bed?  
I didn’t do anything! I’m innocent!”

“Mr. Merrick, please calm down,” the woman spoke. “There’s been an outbreak, and you’re infected. We don’t know how it’s transmitted or how to cure it. All we know is that it attacks the victim’s brain causing hallucinations, personality change, paranoia, amnesia, and other symptoms. Patients with the sickness need to be cuffed to the bed to prevent them from escaping during violent episodes. I’m afraid you’ll have to remain here until the illness either runs its course or we find a cure.”

The male squinted at the woman in confusion. Sick? He didn’t recall doing anything that would get him sick. He hadn’t been around anyone sick that he knew of, and he made sure that his food was well cleaned and cooked all the way. He couldn’t seem to remember anything after he went to Alex’s house to help with the shitty film he was making now that he thought about it. “How long have I been here?”

“Three weeks.” His stomach instantly felt queasy at that, heart pounding in his throat. He swore he was going to choke on it. His head throbbed. Three weeks had gone by, and he didn’t remember anything. Three weeks and they still didn’t know how it spread or how to cure it. “Don’t worry, it isn’t fatal from what we’ve seen. Some patients have atempted suicide though due to the symptoms being too much for them to handle.” Everything seemed to spin for him, a whirlwind of fear and uncertainty. He didn’t know when he started screaming, didn’t even realize he was doing so. Everything was silent except for a strong ringing and staticky sound in his ears, the image of a tall humanoid creature in a suit without a face staring at him from the corner of the room, hunched over so that it could fit with how much height it had. He didn’t hear the nurse at all, didn’t see her as she called for backup in regards to the patient in room two-oh-three who was having an violent episode. Jay screamed and thrashed about, trying to get away from the creature in the corner that just stared at him. Its fingers were long and spindly, sharp like they could tear into his chest and yank his wildly beating heart out. His heart monitor was practically screaming with him from how much the organ was racing, the male starting to gasp for breath wildly as his body thrashed around in the hospital bed, wrists red and hurt from yanking against the cuffs. There was a split moment of pain in one of his arms and an icy feeling spread up it. It seemed to grab onto his consciousness and pulled it down into darkness as the heart monitor stopped its screaming, soon just steadily beeping along to Jay’s heart.


	3. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains death, body transformation, vomiting, deformation, and occult rituals

Why had he gone to investigate that fire? He should have listened to Greg. God, who would have thought that idiot would ever be right about something? He said Jenny was into occult stuff, that she wasn’t right. He said to ignore the fire in the woods in the middle of the night, but Jack just had to go and investigate. Couldn’t just contact the school or the fire deparment or the police. No, like an idiot, he himself got dressed and went out there. It had been hell, but it wasn’t over even after that. Even after being knocked out by Jenny and waking up tied to a chair and drenched in icy water. Even after his eyes were ripped from his sockets and replaced with burning tar. He couldn’t remember much after they started the chant except an excruciating pain before he blacked out. When he woke up, he was surrounded by dead bodies in the hideout and covered in blood. Jack definitely didn’t look human anymore with his grey skin and sharp teeth. That could be fixed though. He could get some body paint and make up along with some tips from the kids involved in theater. He could try to file down his teeth so that they were normal looking again. His empty sockets were a problem though. How was the male supposed to explain that? Either way, he needed to get back before Greg sent someone out to find him. The last thing he needed was to be convicted of murder. Jack stumbeld to his feet only for a splitting pain to make itself known in his head, a soreness spreading throughout his body. The college student cursed as he stumbled, hands finding a cool wall to support himself with.

It was like growing pains but so much worse as last night flashed through his head. The splitting headache that had made him black out, that dark, icy feeling settling into him, the burning sensation that seemed to flood his arteries and veins. It had been excruciating as his DNA was altered right then and there, his being taken apart and put back together. His skin was on fire as it turned an ashen grey colour, jaws and gums beyond sore as the newer, sharper teeth grew in to replace his human ones. Everything had been too loud for him, the smells too much. The chanting wouldn’t stop. All the robed figures were just a blob to him, a messy, sticky blob of noise and horror. He didn’t even know how he could see. Jenny had taken his eyes. It should be impossible. Curving horns sprouted from his head, nails turning into dangerous claws made to tear flesh. His legs were twisted and deformed, looking more animal than human but not like any animal he had ever seen. They belonged to a monster not of this world. He vomited from the pain and the nauseating feeling in his stomach, the food he’d eaten earlier rejected by his new body. Jack realized that he had not one tongue but many, the things black and squirmy, akin to tentacles almost but without the suckers. Everything burned, even his nether regions. There wasn’t a place on him that didn’t hurt as a long tail with a tuft of fur on the end formed. His ears were pointed like an elf’s but not as long, his new canines almost too large for his mouth.

The male gripped his head as all of that came flashing back to him. The newfound hunger for human flesh, Jenny chanting for paradise as he tore into the cult and ate their organs and flesh, a read puddle growing on the floor rapidly. It was too much for him as he passed out, body crumpling to the cold ground.


	4. Lookalike

The male sat on his bed, rubbing at his face. It was two in the morning, and he wasn’t able to sleep at all. It was like there was something nagging at him, like when something is wrong and your body knows there is something wrong but you haven’t figured out what exactly. A sigh left Brian as he got up and trudged to the kitchen in his rented apartment. A glass was grabbed and filled up using the sink in a matter of seconds, the male tipping his head back and downing the thing just as quickly. Something was still wrong. It was like he was was being watchhed. The air on the back of his neck stood up as he stood there, unsure as to whether he wanted to turn around or not. If there was someone in here though, it was better to confront them than to just stand there frozen though. Brian wasn’t planning on being a murder victim tonight.

He whipped around and threw the glass at the figure behind him, hearing it crash and shatter on the ground, a thousand jagged diamonds scattering on the floor. That would be a pain to clean up, but at least it hadn’t done anything to the floor. The shadowy figure just chuckled, a deep distorting sound that caused goosebumps to cover Brian’s arms. Fuck. Should he call the police? No, he’d be dead before they came if he called them right now. What was he supposed to do? The person chuckled again and moved closer, seeming unbothered by the glass. Hell, they didn’t even make a sound. The broken shards on the ground didn’t crunch beneath their feet. There were no footsteps. Brian found himself frozen in fear, unable to move.

It was him, that’s who it was. It was an nearly exact copy of him wearing that mustard yellow hoodie Tim had given him and a pair of jeans. His hair was a mess though, and he was bleeding from the noise. Brian swallowed and stepped back only to his the cold countertop. All he was wearing right now was an old shirt and sweatpants, his usual sleepwear in case a neighbor came knocking on his door in the middle of the night. Sometimes the old lady next door had some trouble getting inside. “Hello, Brian,” the lookalike spoke, voice heavily distorted with static, like one of those old TVs almost, the ones where pressing the wrong button on the remote would cause the screen to turn into a flurry of black, white, and grey as it produced a loud static sound everyone struggled to immediately get rid of.

“Who the fuck are you and whay are you doing in my apartment?” the college student asked shakily, trying to stay brave and assertive, to not show the fear that was slowly but surely taking hold of him. It was suffocating. The person got closer and clothes until Brian could feel the cold that radiated from him. It was as if he were dead as he leaned close enough for the male to feel his icy breath.

“Why Brian, I’m you.”


	5. Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains stalking and mentions of amnesia.

It was here again. Jay did the same thing he did other times it appeared. He ran. It was a struggle to get away from it. The thing had been showing up more and more lately, seeming less and less human the more the young man saw it. At first glimpse, it looked very human, but the longer he looked at the creature, he realized its odd shape. It was too tall to be human that’s for sure. Arms as well were too long, not proportionate to how they would be on a real human’s body. The spindly, claw-like fingers and the literally blank face. The suit that wasn’t fitted right to its stature, baggy in places it shouldn’t be. The distortions and static it caused when caught on tape. None of that was human. None of it. It was some other creature, a monster, an alien. Something that wasn’t of this world. It wasn’t supposed to exist. Monsters weren’t real, and neither were aliens as far as everyone knew. There was no proof of either. Until now that is, when the tall creature in the suit kept stalking Jay, messing with his mind and erasing his memory. So many days had passed that he couldn’t recall. So many days he had waken up in a new hotel room. So many days he lived in fear. Jay was sick of waking up knowing nothing and then knowing everything after finding his channel again. He was sick of having to record everything in order to ensure that other people knew what had happened to him and so that he could remember when his memory failed him. A glance behind him showed that the creature was gone, no longer chasing him. Or was it? That thing was constantly chasing him. It was the reason he ran, struggling to get out of the state, to be safe. It would always chase him though until the day he died, wouldn’t it? What a shitty life to live.


	6. Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really behind on these yikes. I was sick for a week and was drowning in schoolwork as a result. I’m caught up for the most part now though, so I’ll get back to writing these prompts.

He honestly didn’t know what to expect as far as death went. It had happened so fast. One thing was for sure though, he should have stayed at the house like Tim told him to. He should have just stayed there and waited for him to return. Did he though? Of course not. At this point in time, his life was full of bad decisions. It was a bad decision to look at those tapes, a bad decision to try and figure out what was going on with Alex, a bad decision to film everything, a bad decision to drag Tim into all of this, a bad decision to leave the house. All those bad decisions and now he was paying for them.

It had been fast, much faster than anticipated. He ran into Alex who wasted no time in shooting him. The man was too far gone to save, too corrupted by that creature wearing a suit not properly fitted to his inhuman proportions. There was no way he would survive. They both knew that. A stomach wound even with immediate treatment was extremely deadly. It hurt too, like something had torn through him. Only for a bit though before shock set in. Jay was losing too much blood too fast, and there was nothing that could be done. He heard Tim’s shouts elsewhere in the building. Fuck, he shouldn’t have come. Should have stayed at the house. By the time his friend got there, he was dead. By the time his friend returned, he was gone, taken by that cursed creature.

It couldn’t speak, but Jay somehow knew what it was saying, if it could be called that. Another chance at life. He didn’t ask the consequences. In hindsight, he should have. This was a twisted creature after all. Yet he accepted and had everything go black for him. That’s all it was. Just black. No sound, no sight, no smell, and no touch. It was nothing, but Jay couldn’t even find it in himself to be afraid. It was like his mind was paralyzed, frozen in blackness. 

When he came to, he didn’t remember who he was. Looking around showed he was in the woods, Rosswood park to be exact. The male stumbled to his feet and looked around him. There was a bleeding wound in his side, and he didn’t know why. He should cover that up. It hurt a little, but not much suprisingly. There was a white mask on the ground with blocky teeth that looked clenched. Something told him to put it on, so he did, a strange sense settling over him as he did. He wasn’t dead nor alive. He was somewhere in between.


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comtains mentions of addiction to cigarettes and use of prescribed medication.

It didn’t matter where he ran. That masked figure always followed. It wasn’t like Tim could outrun him either with his shitty lungs. He cursed his addiction to cigarettes for this, blaming them for the fact that he couldn’t run away fast enough. Maybe he should blame the medications for not working to keep that masked fiend away. Then again, it wasn’t the medications’ fault but the doctor’s. It was the psychiatrist’s fault. That’s why he wasn’t able to run away from the person chasing him. Tim wasn’t even sure if it could be called a person, but he wouldn’t have to run away from it if it wasn’t able come out. Unfortunately his medications hadn’t kept it locked up and unable to do anything. That was why he took the pills.

In reality though, that was just the nature of the dream. He wasn’t supposed to be allowed to get away from the masked person chasing him, the one wearing his tan ski jacket despite not being him. It was him, but it wasn’t at the same time. Tim hadn’t been born as that thing after all. He was human. That masked wearing creature had been put inside his mind by the tall thing that wore the suit. The Operator. Even the thought of it’s name sent fear through Tim along with other strange emotions he couldn’t place, the ones belonging to the masked person. A glance behind him showed that they were gone, but the man knew better then to believe that. They were never truly gone. Never. They were always there, always watching. He turned back around only to scream in horror at the white face before him with the large, black eyes and lips frozen into their forever unreadable expression. Sometimes it seemed mocking. Other times it was smug. On rare occasions, it was surprised. But it never blinked. Never.

The person leaned forwards, silent as usual as they stared at Tim. He could feel their gaze locked onto him. “You cannot run,” they spoke out, voice horribly distorted and staticky. “The Ark sees all. Knows all. You cannot escape. Come to the Ark. Lead all to the Ark.” It wasn’t often at all when they spoke; but when they did, Tim wished he were deaf so that he didn’t have to hear it. He had tried before to play at having a hearing disability, but it hadn’t worked. The masked figure knew him after all, probably better than he knew himself. “You will lead us all to the Ark.”

Tim woke up in a cold sweat, heart racing as his body shook. He was scared to look around after that nightmare. Despite it not being possible for the masked person to have their own body, he never recognized that in the nightmares, unable to break from them. Even though it wasn’t possible at all, the male was still scared to look around his room for fear of seeing them standing next to his bed. He eventually gathered up the courage to scan his surroundings. As usual, he was alone like he was supposed to be. Nobody else was in his room, and nobody else was in his house as the security system hadn’t gone off. Still, he would be lucky to get back to sleep tonight after that.


	8. Basement

The clacking of keys filled the room, the dim screen illuminating a dirty and disheveled face. It was an old computer that the person was using, a big blocky monitor and what could possibly be the loudest keyboard to ever exist. Using the mouse was hard due to all the grime that had built up on it as time passed. The person tried to keep it somewhat clean but wasn’t very successful. Tapes littered the room too, some looking okay while others were busted up and no good. Why those were kept was a mystery. There was a camera too that used the tapes, the ones that worked that is. It wasn’t used very often. The person rarely left the rotting building nobody knew about. It was deep in the woods after all, far from any trails. One day, the building would collaspe itself. Maybe that day was today. It didn’t seem like it, but how was the person to know when this rotting building had reached its limit? It wasn’t like he cared much though. He only had one purpose, and that was to get these videos out, end this foolish game Tim and Jay were playing with each other. There was no escaping The Operator. The two had to be insane and stupid to think that was an option. No, they should join ToTheArk. Granted Tim already had one foot in thanks to his masked personality though he needed to get his other one in. After all, Masky wasn’t always the most compliant when it came to maling these videos. Thankfully they weren’t need med often, and this one was almost done. A few more minutes passed before it was uploaded to YouTube for Jay and Tim to find. Seth stood up, turning off the monitor before he left the dark and damp basement.


	9. Childhood Fear

Almost as long as he can remember, the man in the suit had tormented him. Well, he thought it was a man when he was younger. Nowadays he knew better. It was not a man but a creature looking to try and masquerade as something humanoid yet got the proportions all wrong along with the skin tones and missing face. Those fingers were practically claws too. The though of the thing reaching put for him when he was you ger always scared Tim greatly. It could reach out, snatch him up, and disappear with him probably if it pleased. Surely it could teleport with how it would appear in his room and then disappear at the mental hospital. What would happen if he was taken away by the tall thing in the suit? Would he die? Would he be fine? Maybe he’d just go to sleep for a bit. The thought of never being able to see his mother again scared him the most. After all, Tim didn’t have a very good grasp on what death actually was as a kid. What he really feared was losing his mom. Somedays he felt like he had already lost her. Long work hours trying to support herself and pay for his care kept her from making it to the hospital to see him before visitor hours were over. If it weren’t for his issues, that man in the suit that made him act violently towards everyone around him, he would be at home, sleeping in his own bed and eating grilled cheese made by his mom at the kitchen table. It was common for Tim to just start wailing some nights when his mom hadn’t come for a while or he had a particularly bad nightmare where his mom was taken away. Sometimes the staff took pity on him and let him talk on the phone to his mom though it was mostly him sniffling and asking to be taken home even though he knew she couldn’t. He was too much of a danger to himself and others thanks to those violent episodes where he couldn’t control himself. Still, the thought of never seeing his mother again scared Tim horribly. He never knew when she’d be able to visit, never knew how she was doing until she did, and even then they couldn’t always talk for long. He hated this hospital. The people were nice enough, but it wasn’t home. They weren’t his mom, and that was all he wanted.


	10. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contaims threats, mentions of killing, and mentioms of suicide.

One moment he was chasing Jay through the woods. The next he was in the hospital and strapped down to a bed. Or at least Alex thought it was a hospital. It smelt like one, sterile, and the lights were bright. The entire room was pristine, not that it looked very nice. As far as comfort went, it had a very low rating in his opinion. He tugged at the straps again and snarled angrily, a bout of rage taking hold of him due to the effects of The Operator. “LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS IMBECILES! YOU’LL ROT IN HELL FOR THIS! I’LL KILL YOU! I’M GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE, AND I’M GOING TO SHOOT ALL OF YOUR MEDDLING ASSES! YOU’RE ALL GOING TO DIE, AND IT’S GOING TO BE BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!” the male screamed out despite nobody being in the room with him. With how loud he was though, someone had to hear him. Indded, a nurse soon entered the room with a frown on his face as he looked the male over before looking at his clipboard, holding a few pages up in order to see Alex’s info.

“Sir, we can’t let you go. Multiple people have confirmed that you have possible mental illnesses and that you are nowhere near safe to be around. Apparently you have tried to kill people? We’ll have a psychiatrist in eventually to take a look at you, but you need to remain in here until you are assessed. The restraints are for everyone’s safety. Given the display you just made, I imagine they won’t be undone anytime soon. Now if you could just relax and keep it down, that would be wonderful. You aren’t the only patient here after all.”

Alex stared at him wth rage as he listened to him speak, a sneer on his face as he did so. “You’re fucking useless,” he spat out venomously. “You’re going to be killed, and I’m going to be the one to do it to your sorry ass! I’ll shoot you, and then I’ll shoot anyone else that gets in my way. It’s spreading, and I need to stop it’s spread before a dull blown epidemic occurs. The only way to do that is to kill all the imfected and then myself. It can’t spread it’s influence anymore them. But if you would like to keep me here and do the world, be my guest. Just know that it will be your fault the world is doomed!” He was shaking at this point, filled with rage and insanity. The nurse had a look on his face that showed he didn’t quite by what the man was saying. Fool. He’d see. He’d see the man in the suit, and he’d know. It would be all his fault for keeping him here.

As the nurse began to leave, Alex began to curse him out, screaming insults after him as he jerked wildiy like a rabid animal in an attempt to escape his restraints. “I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!” A couple security guards came in, shouting about how he needed to stop or something like that. All he knew was that they were restraining him, and he didn’t like it. There was a prick im his arm given by the nurse from earlier. A cold feelimg spread throughout his arm and the rest of his body, and then everything went black.


	11. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes post canon stuff. Ghosts and stuff.

This was all his fault. Granted, it was Tim’s fault too, but at least he hadn’t gone out and killed people. Masky didn't actually seem to do anything bad. He moved some people around, stole them from their hotel rooms. In fact, it was like he was working against The Operator in his own way. And then there was himself. Tim may have exposed them all to that monster, but Alex was the one that went completely psychopathic. He should have gone to see a therapist like Amy recommended. He could have been locked up or even treated if he was lucky but no. He killed Jay and tried to kill Brian and Tim. Thankfully Brian’s socially inept friend was able to put an end to him before he made things worse. God, there was that guy in the tunnel as well. He killed him too. Did he even know him? Alex couldn’t remember. Tim though. He remembered Tim. That college student that Brian dragged in with him to try out for Marble Hornets. He really would have thought Tim was a pity friend if it wasn’t like Brian to just normally make friends with everyone. Tim was just much clingier than the rest to the point it was bothersome, like the guy couldn’t do anything for himself. Alex only gave him a part in the film because he had no other choice. Not enough people auditioned. Thankfully he got him a very small part with only a few appearance and a very small amount of lines. The Tim that killed him though was a completely different person though, angry and resenting, guiltridden and disgusted by himself and those involved. He was angry at Brian for secretly being Hoodie even though he had no control over it. He was angry at Jay for getting himself killed despite it having not been on purposed. He was angry at Alex but for a good, legitamate reason. He was a murderer. Tim felt guilt for his anger though. Alex had seen it. He simply couldn’t move on to the afterlife after all he’d done, couldn’t find peace with what The Operator’s influence had caused him to do. So he watched Tim. Other than Jessica and maybe Sarah and Amy, he was the only one left. Sure, he could watch Brian and Jay push up daisies in their graves in the woods, but it wasn’t the best unless he wanted to end up tearing himself apart more than he already had. Aside from Jessica, Alex didn’t know if any of the other girls were alive. Jessica didn’t seem to remember anything either thanks to The Operator’s influence causing amnesia which afflicted Jay so often during those cursed months. Tim though, he remembered everything. Maybe not what he did as Masky, and a few things were missing here and there due to amnesia, but he remembered everything else. Alex often spent time in whatever motel the guy was in currently. With his issues, Tim was horrible at keeping jobs and often just moved whenever he was fired. It was a wonder he was hanging on. Alex had seen the shit he ate to save money. If only he didn’t smoke those damn cigarettes lf his. They were the worst when filming. They smelt horrible. They didn’t even appear to do much for him either. He still beat himself up about everything. Granted, he was the cause of what was now known as Marble Hornets, but if what he said about believing The Operator was just a hallucination was true, then it wasn’t done on purpose. But he still saw the male crying late at night, unable to sleep from his own guilt or the horrible nightmares PTSD brought. Tim survived Marble Hornets, but he really was a dead man walking at this point, nothing to really keep him going except that it would be almost blasphemous to just let himself die after all the work he did to stay alive. Alex sighed as he looked around the messy room, empty pill bottles everywhere. Maybe fate would have mercy on Tim and send Death for him soon. The guy was clearly only suffering here. Then again, he could just end up like how the film director was currently, stuck between realms. He couldn’t go back to the world of the living because he was dead, but he couldn’t move on to the afterlife because he couldn’t find peace. It was horrible, but he deserved it in his mind. Hopefully Tim would realize that he was mostly innocent and move on. He never killed anyone after all. Hoodie fell on his own, and Alex killed everyone else. His hands were free of blood other than Alex’s, but that was self defense and necessary. He shouldn’t be suffering like he was now, but Alex supposed that was his fault. He should have just gotten help when things started going downhill.


	12. Seashore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains drowning.

Brian loved the beach. He loved the way the sun darkened his skin and lightened his hair. He loved how the sand felt so much cooler in the shade and after the water touched it. He loved how the sea was water at first and then colder deeper down. He loved how the heat helped him to dry off quickly. If he had a chance to go to the beach, he would. Noise and crowds didn’t bother him as the male was actually quite social. It wasn’t at all uncommon for him to bring some other friends with to play a game usually involving a ball or frisbee on the sand. Even when it started getting chilly, he’d still come out as the sun was still warm then, just not as much, and the beach wasn’t as crowded. However, today was a strange day.

Nobody was here. Not a single soul. It wasn’t even that cold yet. It wasn’t a warm day, but it wasn’t a cold one, leaning more towards cool. Normally people would still be out and about, at least some swimmers and surfers if not all the parents with their kids and the girls with their boyfriends on vacation. They place was void of human life from what he could see though. No lifeguard, no beach goers. A sigh left him at this. He wasn’t happy with having to give up a day to come to the beach, he finally had a weekday off from classes, and there weren’t as many people here on the weekdays for obvious reasons, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong. It wouldn’t do to stay here.

As Brian turned around to get back in his car and leave though, he heard a cry for help. It was distant, and he had to search a little, but he eventually found the source, a young woman out in the waters. She was struggling to stay afloat, or at least appeared to be. It must have been a riptide that swept her out. Didn’t she know to swim parallel to the shore to get out of it? Swimming against the current would do no good, just exhaust her. The college student was guessing that was what she had done though as she appeared to have more and more trouble keeping her head afloat. The male glanced around and grabbed one of the rentable paddle boards. He was nowhere near the best at this, but it was better than nothing. The woman would need something to help keep her afloat.

The male began paddling himself out, sitting on the board as he did so. The woman was frantic as she eyed him, screaming for help. Sometimes the water cut her off. Sometimes her head went under only to resurface. He eventually reached her though. “Grab onto the board! Get onto it if you can!” She flailed around, scrabbling at it only for her hands to slip off. Brian gave her his own hand to help her up the best he could, making sure he was as stable on the board as he could get. That was a mistake, a deadly one.

With a sharp toothed grin, the women yanked him off the board and into the water. There was no riptide that he knew of as he was staying in place. Maybe it didn’t go out this far? The woman seemed to be having no trouble now, swimming with ease as she circled him, assessing him as Brian did his best to stay afloat and get back to his board, to get to shore. She lunged for him with an inhuman hiss, clawed and webbed hands reaching for his neck. The male screamed and ducked under water only to see a very long and muscled tail working to move the woman. Oh fuck. He could /not/ out swim this thing.

He resurfaced, gasping for air as what he thought was a mermaid hit him in the gut with her tail, knocking the air out of him. Then she grabbed him by the neck, gills flaring as she dove under with him, dragging him farther and farther down. He had no oxygen, and the water pressure was getting worse and worse. There was a reason people couldn’t dive too deep in the ocean. So many feet down was equal to an alcoholic drink. Brian was left unable to comprehend the situation eventually due to lack of oxygen and water pressure, a few lone bubbled trailing from his mouth as everything slowly went black and quiet for him. He should have just left that beach.


	13. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I’m so behind on these.

The voice was all distorted and weird, as if it weren’t human. Jay watched the tape over and over again. It wasn’t his own, belonging to some mysterious person, but it had been left for him. Despite his efforts, the male just couldn’t make sense of it. These tapes never made sense with their coded messages and strange images. Sometimes they didn’t even have inages, just a few words. Those tapes only lasted a little over a few seconds to say the least. What was the male supposed to make of them though when given so little context? The tape might say ‘They’re coming’ for instance, but who is they? Does it mean multiple people or was the maker of the tape just being gender neutral? ‘They’ could be anyone from Tim to the people that made these tapes. At least Jay assumed multiple people made them. But how was he supposed to know what they meant? Without having any context, the male usually just watched them and ignore them afterwards. This one disturbed him though, leading him to watch it over and over again. It was one of the more vague videos, just two white words flickering on a black background for a second before the video ended. ‘Behind you.’ Jay had checked behind himself numerous times though. Nothing was there, at least not yet.


	14. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains character death.

It had been strange at first. Well, more like peaceful before the strangeness. Being dead was peaceful. Coming back was strange. Why wouldn’t it be? Everything seems over, just that nice quiet blackness there to welcome you. It was oddly comforting. Nothing more had to be done. You were done living. Now you just had to move on to whatever afterlife awaited you. Being yanked away from his supposed eternal peace was not pleasing to Brian. He didn’t remember what he did while Hoodie was in control, but he hoped it wouldn’t negatively affect whether he got a good afterlife or a bad one, heaven or hell.

That comforting blackness went away though and a nothingness replaced it, that nothingness you experience between falling asleep and waking up if you have no dreams or at least none you can recall. He soon came to on a cold concrete floor in some abandoned building. A groan left Brian as he pushed himself up. That fall should have killed him, yet here he was, alive and well or at least it seemed that way. Strangely enough he had no pain. Maybe it hadn’t kicked in due to shock? He could have sworn he died from that fall. Brian remembered hitting the ground and everything immediately going black.

The male got to his feet, wobbling a little. The wall was needed a little while he found his balance. Even once he had it, the sandy haired male kept usung it for support as he wandered through the building in search of a clue that mighy let him know where exactly he was. It wasn’t Benedict hall, that much he knew. This was a much messier place. Some areas looked like there had been a fire. Brian wandered into one room that looked like a bathroom. It wasn’t the exit and didn’t provide information on where he was, so the male didn’t see a need to be in here. He caught a glimpse of himself on the way out though that made him back and move a little closer to the broken, dusty mirror.

It was a mess, but some nasty rag help to clean it a little, not much though. Brian’s skin was paler than usual, and his eyes had a cloudiness to them, as if there was a white film over the iris and pupil. They were the eyes of a dead person. The male just stared at himself in the mirror. He was dead. He was actually dead. It hadn’t just been some strange dream caused by The Operator. It was real. It had actually happened, but somehow he managed to die and come back. Brian looked horrified. It would be obvious to anyone that looked at him that he was dead. He leaned against a wall for support, sliding down it to sit on the floor, face buried in his hands. There was no going back to how everything was before all of this, was there? He was a dead man walking.


	15. Paranoia

There was always that unsettling feeling, the one that made him feel as if he could never be safe or free. He would feel like he was being watched no matter were he was. It happened more at home, or rather the feeling was stronger. There weren’t as many people surrounding him then. He was alone, and that made him a target. When the male was at work or going to the store or doing literally anything else in public around other people, the feeling faded, as if whatever was watching him couldn’t do so when there were so many others around him. It had been like that in college when the feeling had become very rare and only occurred when he was away from campus or was outside his dorm when everyone was gone at night. Tim wished he could just stay in public even though he didn’t actually like being in public at all. It made the feeling go away for the most part though. At home where it was just him and no one else, whatever was watching him could do so freely. It was hard to sleep because of that. Tim was often exhausted with bags under his eyes thanks to his insomnia and the feeling of being watched. He had to consume at least two cups of black coffee in the morning to be somewhat awake and aware, probably needed a couple more cups to wake up some more even after that. He would often pace his house at night, making sure the doors and the windows were locked so nobody could get in, checking the rooms ro ensure that he was the only one here and that there was no stalker or otherworldly creature in his home. Even after doing one round, the male wouldn’t be convinced enough to sleep, making another round through his house and getting the same results. Nobody was here thats he knew of, but he couldn’t shake that feeling of being watched. He couldn’t be free from it. That feeling would always follow him.


	16. Near Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains mention of character death.

It had all happened so fast. He didn’t know what was going on at first, just knowing that he had to run. He hadn’t been the one to shoot Jay, but Tim sure seemed to think he had and with good reason too. Hoodie was the one that allowed Jay to come here after all, provided him with a way to free himself of the restraints Tim had put on him. He hadn’t meant for the male to die though. No, he just knew he would be a sitting duck for The Operator if he was alone in Tim’s house, tied up and unable to escape. That creature couldn’t be allowed to corrupt another like it had done to Tim, Alex, and him. Granted, Alex was the most corrupted out of all of them it seemed which was odd seeing as how Tim had the most exposure to The Operator out of all of them. Maybe the way Alex’s mind worked was what made him change so quickly and drastically. Maybe he had some sort of disorder that the creature used to its advantage. Alex wasn’t doing exactly what The Operator wanted him to, but he could be further manipulated with time. It didn’t seem like Hoodie would be able to do anything to stop him though, having fallen off the balcony of the building while Tim chased him. He should have stayed more focused, shouldn’t have let himself be so careless. The male only fell for a second, hitting the ground hard. It knocked more than the air out of him. It was like it jostled his soul if he had one. Everything went black once his skull made contact with the concrete. There was only blackness and nothing else for quite a while. Was he dead? He sure thought so. That fall definitely should have killed him, especially with how his head hit the ground with nothing to cushion it. Wasn’t there supposed to be an afterlife though? It would be a very long eternity if he was just supposed to flaot around in this blackness for the rest of his existence where there seemed to be no time. There was no way to tell how long it had been when he heard a steady beeping sound cut through the darkness, making the male frown. What the hell was that? Was it good? Some voices came along with it, all of them different, but they were garbled and didn’t make sense to him. One voice occured more frequently than the others though no matter how hard he tried, the male couldn’t figure out what it was saying. It seemed like he spent an eternity just listening to those voices speak, the steady beeping sound always in the background. God was it annoying. Why wouldn’t it just go away? Why couldn’t he just float in this darkness in peace? Eventually though, it was like someone had turned off a light except it was his awareness, the male no being able to remember anything that had happened and not being able to remember anything that was going on. A singled garbled voice cut through to him after who knows how long, becoming clearer as the male regained consciousness. A hoarse groan left him as his eyes cracked open only to shut themselves again. It was too bright. The voice seemed to take on a tone of great surprise, footsteps leaving quickly. More arrived to replace it with frantic chatter, a more firm voice asking him questions. What is your name? Do you know what day it is? What do you last remember? How old are you? The male didn’t know how to respond, just grimacing. He was sure he knew the answers somewhere, but he couldn’t get to them right now. He was told to open his eyes and shook his head no. It was too bright. The doctor made him do so anyways. Everything was bright and blurry, some white and blue blobs standing over him. Was he dead? Apparently he had spoken that outloud since the doctor replied that he was very much alive after a year long coma. A year? A whole year had passed? When asked his name again, he responded with Brian Thomas. It was Brian that was in control after all, not Hoodie. He couldn’t remember what had happened. Hell, he couldn't remember a lot of things, bits and pieces of his past just gone because of Hoodie. They didn’t share memories after all. He was alive though somehow even though he wasn’t sure what had put him in a coma.


	17. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know October is over, but I still want to try to finish these. Contains mentions of suicide and killing.

Nobody really knew what happened. It was a mystery, one they couldn’t seem to solve. Tim had been a well known demon. His family bloodline went back for ages, full of magic, and his parents were high up in demon society. They weren’t royalty, but they weren’t just some average joe. They worked closely with the royal family though, and while Tim’s family was a little snotty and full of themselves as many demons are, he was actually pretty kind as far as his species went. He offered his time to people of other classes unless they bothered him too much. He had grown particularly fond of a middle class demon by the name of Brian. His parents were artists though they did different things. Brian’s father crafted things through hardwork and attention to detail while his mother painted and sketched. Tim hung around Brian quite a bit though, often showing him the magic and spells he could use thanks to his bloodline. For someone like Brian who couldn’t use magic, this was amazing. He did have other traits Tim didn’t though. The male had a very keen sense of smell and hearing, and his eyesight was impeccable. He was also an insanely quick flyer with his mottled brown and white wings. Tim could never keep up with him in a race. His shiny black wings were iridescent, reflecting greens and purples when the light his them. However, they weren’t anywhere near as good for flying speedily as Brian’s less flashy wings. It pleased the middle class demon to always beat Tim in a race, to have a victory against a demon so high in society. Tim just smiled and let it happen. He liked it when Brian was happy and laughing, eyes bright with joy. However, something went wrong for Tim. Something happened while he was by himself. Nobody knew if he had tried to used forbidden magic, if a spell went wrong, or if he ran into a threat that had attacked him. All they knew was that magic has to be involved due to the sheer chane that happened. By the time Tim showed back up, he was no longer Tim. His spiraling horns had changed to a pair of ram horns with some smaller, curving horns. His black wings no longer shown and were tattered to the point he would never fly again. His eyes were completely white, he had horrible teeth, and his fingers had turns to sharp claws. Tim had turned into a nightmare that fed off fear and nothing else. He didn’t remember that he had been Tim though, going by Masky instead. Tim was truly dead. Brian had been one of the first to find out what had happened, going searching for the male. He always seemed to know how to find Tim, but Masky was another story. When he did run into him, he was horrified and scared. Nobody knows what happened, if he commited suicide or if Masky killed him. Maybe he ran off. Nobody’s seen him since, not that the higher ups would waste their time searching for some middle class nobody. Masky left the demon world for the human one, stalking humans and feeding off their fear. He cared for one thing only, himself, and it showed.


	18. Silence

Silence was unnerving. Jay didn’t like not knowing what could be around him. Usually, silence was good. It meant you were alone and that nothing was trying to hurt you. That wasn't the case for him though. Silence meant something was wrong, usually that it was near. That thing. When all the bird and crickets and other critters suddenly went silence, Jay knew something was wrong. Nothing made nature shut up entirely that he knew of except for that thing. Daytime was usually okay. It had popped up sometimes meaning regardless of the time of day, it wasn’t safe, but Jay had an easier time running away in daylight than he did when it was dark out. Being around lots of people helped to deter it, but at night, there was no way for him to be safe. People had all gone home and went to bed. Jay was alone in his motel room, neevously sitting on the edge of the bed, his gaze constantly flicking to the blinking red light on the camera he had set up. He needed to take precautions like this in case something happened to him, in case he was taken away, killed, or lost his memory once again. The male was scared to look out the window. It was silent for once, and he didn’t know it that was just due to all the concrete and asphalt around the building or if it was because it was here again. He didn’t want to know.


	19. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains manipulation and vomiting.

There’s plenty of stories warning people about fairies. Don’t enter their rings, don’t take anything without payment even if offered as free, don’t give them your name. Fairies seem nice, but they’re manipulative creatures. Sprites are nicer, meaning well though they are mischevious. But fairies will control you, make you dance until you pass out, drink until you puke, and sing until your voice doesn’t work anymore. Unfortunately, not all people know of the dangers associated with the fae folk. It is true that as long as you follow the three main rules that you’ll be okay, but not everyone knows those rules. Seth was one of those unfortunately soul. Whispers pulled him from his sleep, soft tinkling ones that urged Seth to come outside, to come and play. It was the middle of the night, and the grown man was ery confused, glancing out the window to see a small, glowing creature in his yard. What the fuck? He rubbed his eyes, but it remained, still beckoning him to come out and play. Figuring he was dreaming, Seth left his room and went into his backyard to see what exactly was there. It looked like a small male wearing a pair of glasses. He wasn’t dressed like a normal person at all though, dressed in some strange garb. A pair of thin, translucent wings closed and opened slowly behind him. “Hey! What’s your name? Have you come to play?”

Seth furrowed his brown before nodding. “Uh, yeah. I guess.” A flicker of some other emotion the male couldn’t quite figure out passed over the fae’s features, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

“Okay! What’s your name?”

“Seth. It’s Seth. Why did you wake me up and drag me out here?”

“Because I want to play!” the fairy replied, grinning. He was small, but Seth swore he saw needles inside that mouth. “Come on!” He fluttered over to a ring of mushrooms, sitting on the biggest one. Somehow, Seth hadn’t noticed the other glowing fairies sitting in the ring. It was like they were waiting for something, all watching him. The fairy that had pulled Seth outside repeated himself. “Come on!”

“Alright, alright. I’m coming,” he sighed, walking over and entering the ring. “Uh, these mushrooms aren’t bad, are they?” The fairies just giggled back, and Seth nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “What’s your name? I told you mine,” the male asked the fairy with the glasses.

“You can call me Alex,” he snickered, putting emphasis on ‘call.’ Seth didn’t know why though. “Now you’ll act like a beast, Seth!” Seth furrowed his brow for only a moment before his body moved on its own, dropping him to all four in the grasses. His eyes were wide as he crawled around and made noises, a look of horror on his face. “Now up! I want you to spin! Spin, Seth!” And now everything was a blur. He couldn’t stop. This was a horrible dream. It was a nightmare, little did he know that it wasn’t a dream, that the fairies were actually tormenting him in real life. His stomach churned as he was order to stop, the male stumbling back and forth though he never seemed to be able to leave the mushroom circle. He heaved up last night’s dinner onto the grass. “That’s disgusting, Seth!” Alex scolded him despite having been the one to make him do it. “You’re going to dance for that! Dance until your feet hurt and then some more, Seth!” This was torture. He wanted it to end. He begged and pleaded for the fairy to let him go, that this was no playing, that it wasn’t fun, but Alex just laughed. “It’s fun for us! You’re our entertainment!” Seth was forced to dance throughout the night until he collasped from exhaustion as the sun rose, the fairies finally leaving him be. The male didn’t have the energy to exit the circle though, just passing out there. If he knew what was good for him, he would leave that fairy ring before nightfall.


	20. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I really need to finish these prompts. Contains bleeding.

Tim didn’t know what to think what was going on. He was chasing the hooded man, and then the person stopped as if listening for something. He proceeded to dash off as fast as possible after that, leaving Tim to eat his dust. There was no way he could keep up with the hooded man when he was running at what Tim assuming was his top speed. Too many cigarettes left the twenty eight year old with shitty lungs that made him him wheeze and cough when he exerted himself too much. He just glared at that mustard yellow hoodie as it disappeared into the trees. It was getting late, and he should be getting back to his car he soon realized, turning around to exit the woods only to realize he was completely and utterly lost. Fuck. How could he have been so stupid as to chase after the hooded man at dusk? He cursed quietly and then raised his voice in hopes of that fucker hearing him. “FUCK YOU!” Some birds fluttered away, a couple critters scurrying to hide at his voice. The male glared at his surroundings, pulling out his phone. Maybe his GPS could tell him how to- A low growling sound halted his train of thought, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Fuck. He risked a glance over his shoulder to see a wolf standing there, its hackles raised and its face twisted into an ugly snarl. Tim didn’t know what to do, but as he accidently made eye contact, the thing lunged for him, teeth flashing in the moonlight. The male tried to run, tried to get away, but teeth found their way into his shoulders, causing him to cry out in pain. Fuck, it hurt. It burned horribly. He fell to the ground, tangling with the lupine creature. The man threw punches at the wolf until he got it off him, pinning it to the ground and screaming at it. The thing realized it was better off finding something else to eat, scrabbling to its paws and running off. Tim gasped for air and stood up, stumbling a little. The bite really did sting, and his shirt had a wet patch on it from the blood. He felt kinda dizzy too. Surely he hadn’t lost that much blood right? It must be the aftereffects of the adrenaline rush he had. The male stumbed some more, using a tree for support. Suddenly it was like his blood was roaring in his ears, a hot and cold feeling running through him as he broke out into a sweat. His vision went blurry as his heart pounded in his chest. Was he having a heart attack? But his arm didn’t hurt. He tried to grab his phone only to remember he dropped it when running from the creature. Fuck. Everything was going wrong tonight. Everything. He couldn’t keep himself up, sliding down to the ground as he gasped for air, body desperate for oxygen. Okay, now his arm was hurting. Actually, everything hurt. Everything hurt so much. Tim sobbed and screamed but could only dimly here himself doing it. Bites were supposed to do this, were they? Did he get infected by something? The pain eventually got to the point where it made him black out, everything going dark and silent as his body convulsed and changed to some horrific, beastly thing, his clothes tearing as his body grew. He had daggers for claws and was big enough for someone to ride if their legs weren’t too long. He was covered in thick, dark brown fur, and his eyes were a sickly yellow colour. When he came to, Tim rose up on his hind legs and looked around, sniffing at their air. His senses were much better than they had been before he blacked out, not that Tim remembered that. He was an animal right now, the infecting bite causing his mind to be warped when the change took place. The werewolf then lowered himself to all fours and ran off into the trees to search for something hunt.


	21. Followed

No matter what he did, Brian couldn’t seem to get away from the strange white mask that was following him through the woods. It wasn’t Tim’s mask either, or at least he didn’t think it was his. It had some blocky, clenched teeth on it instead. Either way, even if it was Tim’s mask, it wasn’t Tim that was following him. This person was leaner and deathly pale. Tim had a darker complexion than that and was nowhere near that skinny. Whoever it was wearing that mask was quiet too and quick. Brian had woken up outside a building with an aching back and a bit of a head wound. He assumed he fell, not remembering what had happened, but a fall should have killed him. Given that he was alive, that couldn’t be the case. Nothing made sense. He woke on on the ground injured from something and blacked out for a bit before fidning himself in the woods. Now he was running from this white mask that was following him. This was too weird. Where was Tim and Jay? Where was Alex and Jessica? Weren’t they supposed to be filming? He knew alex had been getting a little tetchy lately, but surely everything had been resolved by now? The tall male really wanted to get Marble Hornets done even though Tim thought it was one hell of a trashy romance. Hell, he was only volunteering to act because Brian had asked him too since Alex was his friend and couldn’t find anyone else to try out. It seemed like nobody had wanted to be in the guy’s film. Brian felt kinda bad, but Tim right in his claims about Alex not being the best writer. It didn’t help that he wouldn’t let anyone go over his work and give suggestions either. He glanced behind him again to see the masked person still following him but falling behind, the white face only appearing briefly in the trees. He was almost out of the woods, figuratively and literally. Then he could hitch a ride home from someone. Tim would give him a ride home. He always helped Brian if he needed it. Little did he now that Tim wasn’t in the area anymore and that almost everyone had either been killed or heavily traumatized by Marble Hornets. Nobody would be coming to pick him up.


End file.
